El pequeño conejo se embriaga fácilmente
by Raizhel
Summary: En otros de los intentos de Kotetsu por ser más cercano a Barnaby, ambos terminan embriagados y en una calurosa situación.


"El pequeño conejo se embriaga fácilmente"

[Barnaby / Kotetsu / Barnaby]

Ya casi las seis de la tarde, Kotetsu se había metido a escondidas en el departamento de Barnaby y se había puesto a beber en compañía de su peluche de conejo.

-Nee… Bunny-chan… ¿Por qué eres siempre eres tan cruel conmigo?… -Kotetsu sienta al conejillo en sus piernas mientras seguía tomando una cerveza enlatada.

-_La verdad es Sempai me gusta un montón… Pero soy demasiado tsundere para aceptarlo… _- Kotetsu finge la voz del conejo.

-¿Es eso verdad Bunny-chan?… -

-_Sí… Sempai… ¡Eres tan hermoso que no puedo resistirlo!_-

-Bunny-chan… Siento decírtelo… Pero eres muy joven para mí… Aún así, si me lo pides puedo estar contigo secretamente en una relación prohibida… - Kotetsu finge una voz seria.

-Entonces, Sempai, ¿le gustaría tener una relación prohibida en secreto conmigo?- Barnaby le responde seriamente.

-¿AH? ¿Desde cuando estabas ahí… Bunny-chan?-

-Desde "_Pero soy demasiado tsundere para aceptarlo…_" ¿Cuál es tu afán de molestarme? -lentamente te acerca a Kotetsu.

-Pues… -Kotetsu se sonroja un poco -Como Bunny-chan es tan lejano a mi, intento acercarlo… pero veo que ninguna cosa funciona…-

-Ah~… -Barnaby suspira y se sienta junto a Kotetsu -Te lo pediré una vez y espero que lo entiendas. Si vas a entrar a mi departamento sin permiso, al menos no te pongas a beber aquí…-

-Bunny-chan… ¿Quieres beber un poco?…- le ofrece cerveza de la lata en la que él estaba bebiendo.

-…No gracias…-

-¿Bunny-chan quieres que te lo de en la boca?- toma un poco de cerveza y se acerca a Barnaby para besarlo.

-Estas… tan borracho, apestas a alcohol… -Kotetsu apunta a sus labios invitando a Barnaby a besarlo -…De acuerdo… ¿Si lo hago saldrás de mi departamento o al menos dejaras de beber y dormirás como un buen viejo ebrio que eres?-

Kotetsu asienta feliz con su cabeza y Barnaby lo besa suavemente. La bebida alcohólica pasa lentamente de una boca a otra.

-Ugh… ¿En verdad te gusta este sabor?…-

-Ah~…- Kotetsu suspira profundamente -Sí… Bunny-chan si que vives una vida sana… Eres como un niño bueno aún cuando ya tienes más de veinte…- sonríe de una manera burlona -¿Puedes ser mi niño bueno?

-¿Huh? Discúlpame por llevar una vida como debería ser y no, no seré "tu niño bueno" y olvida que alguna vez te vaya a llamar "Sempai"… Ahora, ¿Puedes salir de aquí he irte a dormir?-

-¡Wah! Bunny-chan eres tan frío conmigo -se abraza fuertemente a Barnaby.

-¡Mmm! ¡Kotetsu! Aléjate de mi…-

-¿Sabes? En este último tiempo me he preguntado: ¿Cómo sería Bunny-chan en la cama? Como eres tan frío con todos y en especial conmigo, no me lo he podido imaginar…-

-¿Has intentado tener fantasías conmigo?…

-¿Ah? -se avergüenza un poco - Pues… supongo…-

-…Ah~… -da un profundo suspiro - Bien, vamos a acostarte viejo ebrio…- Barnaby jala un tanto enfadado a Kotetsu y lo lleva hasta su cuarto.

-Fiu~ Bunny-chan, pensé que eras del tipo que va más lento… ¡Oh! Mis cervezas se han quedado en el living…- Kotetsu se intenta levantar, pero da apenas unos pasos tambaleantes.

-Quédate quieto ahí. Ok, ¿si te traigo tu cerveza te quedas aquí?-

-¡Sí! -asiente con una gran sonrisa.

Barnaby sale del cuarto y al cabo de unos segundos regresa con el pack de cervezas que tenía Kotetsu junto al sillón del living.

-Waaa~ Bunny-chan después de todo no es tan malo… -Barnaby se sienta junto a Kotetsu -¿Quieres beber un poco conmigo "niño bueno"? -le ofrece una lata.

-… -Barnaby lo mira seriamente y le arrebata la lata -De acuerdo, pero después de esto te quedarás dormido…-

Barnaby tomaba a paso rápido la cerveza, y como no era común en él beber se comenzaba a emborrachar a un paso veloz.

-Kotetsu… ¿Cuántas de éstas te has bebido ya?- le habla con su voz balbuceante.

-Amm… pues… No lo sé… Pero esta es tu tercera lata y ya tienes cara de estar todo borracho… En verdad eres un sujeto sano…-

-¿Te estás burlando de mí? -toma a Kotetsu por el cuello de su blusa.

-No, claro que no… Benny-chan… Hueles bien…-

-¿¡Hh! Tu hueles a cerveza… - se sonroja un poco.

-Claro que huelo a cerveza… Desde hace mucho antes que tú he estado bebiendo…-

-…-

-Bunny-chan… ¿me enseñarías?-

-¿Qué cosa?…- mira extrañado a Kotetsu.

-Quiero saber… -empuja a Barnaby dejándolo estirado sobre la cama -Quiero sabe como Bunny-chan… -se sienta sobre las piernas de Barnaby -Quiero saber como es Bunny-chan en la cama… -

-¿¡Huh!-

-Bunny-chan… Estas tan ebrio… -sonríe burlón -…¿Si Bunny-chan está ebrio no debería también estar más sensible?- de abre el pantalón.

-¡Ah!… Kotetsu… Detente… Ah~…-

-Hé~… Bunny-chan en verdad estás sensible…- le comienza a frotar el miembro.

-Ha~… ¡Tch~! Detente~… Kotetsu… Para… Ha~… Hug~…- detiene la mano de su compañero.

-¿Po qué quieres que me detenga cuando te has puesto tan duro?… -sonríe.

-¡Huh! D-deja de decir cosas sucias por favor… -trata de esconde su cara.

-Bien. Yo no me detendré, este pobre viejo está muy ebrio como para poder razonar… -le saca los anteojos a Barnaby.

-Hey…- Kotetsu comienza a frotar su miembro con el de Barnaby.

-Bunny-chan… ¿Cómo lo sientes?… A mi me gusta… bastante…-

-Ko-kotetsu… Hmm~…-

-Mmm… Después de todo te gusta ¿no?-

-¡Basta! -Barnaby lo empuja hacia abajo quedando él sobre Kotetsu- ¿Quieres ver que tan pervertido soy?-

-¡Gya! Bunny-chan se ha puesto malo~ O.k Muéstrame lo sucio que puedes ser Bunny-chan…-

Barnaby se molesta y desviste bruscamente a Kotetsu.

-¡Hey!… ¿Por qué tan agresivo?-se queja mientas Barnaby le saca los pantalones.

-Bien. Ahora tu desvísteme…- Barnaby se encontraba únicamente con su sudadera y pantalones.

-Mmm~ Bunny-chan ¿te gustan los juegos?…. -comienza a sacarle lentamente la sudadera.

-¿Puedes no hacerlo tan lento?-

-Bunny-chan vas rápido… Me gusta ir lento para poder juguetear también… -le termina de sacar la sudadera y lo besa.

-Kotetsu…-lo vuelve a besar.

-Bunny-chan… -Barnaby acerca su miembro al trasero de Kotetsu y comienza a entrar lentamente.

-¡Hmm…!-

-¡Kya! ¡Duele!, ¡Duele!… ¡Stoooop!…-Barnaby se detiene -…Esto… va mal… duele…-

-¿Huh?… -

-¡Pues como a ti no te están metiendo un…! -se sonroja -…Haré una llamada…-

-¡¿Ahora?-

-¡Es mi trasero el que dule! Si no para de doler, no podremos terminar…-

-Ufff…- Barnaby suspira profundamente y descansa sobre Kotetsu.

-…-Kotetsu comienza a hacer una llamada a través de su brazalete.

-_…¡Hi~! ¿Kotetsu? ¿Qué ocurre?… ¡Oh! ¿Es ese el guapo?_-Nathan contesta (Fire Emblem).

-Ahh… Hehe… Sí… Este… Nathan… ¿podría preguntarte algo?- se sonroja.

-¡_Haha! No es necesario, ya sé cual es el problema… ¿Es la primera vez, no?_-

-¡…! -se sonroja -…Mmm… Sí…-

-¡_Gya! Finalmente Barnaby-kun ha aceptado… Bien. Lo más efectivo es usar una loción corporal… Pero supongo que si me llamas es porque no se habían preocupado de ese detalle…_-

-En realidad de ninguno… -Barnaby murmura.

-_…Guapo, eres tan frío… En fin. También esta la alternativa de la saliva… pero para eso… primero hay que meter dedos…_- se ruboriza -_ … Bien… que les vaya sexy~… Bye bye~~!_-

-…-

-¿Tenía que ser él?-

-… Lo… Lo siento… Pero es al único que le podía preguntar obre esto…-

-De acuerdo -se levanta - Dedos y saliva, ¿no?-

-¿B-bunny-chan? … -

Barnaby mete sus dedos en la boca de Kotetsu dejándolos completamente mojados. Mientras hacia eso sacaba lentamente su miembro de su compañero y lo reemplazaba por sus dedos.

-Haa~… Hmm~… B-bunny-chan… Haaah~~ -Barnaby saca los dedos de la boca y comienza a meterlos lentamente en el trasero de Kotetsu.

-¿Mejor?…-

-Hmm… Sí… Haa~…-

-Escuchar tus gemidos es tan raro… pero a la vez me agrada…-comienza a lamerle las tetillas.

-Hmm~… Dices cosas tan… incómodas… Haa~…-

-¿Lo sientes mejor?… ¿Si los pongo más adentro no hay problema verdad?…-

-Bunny-chan… Pareces un niño… Estás tan ansioso y apresurado…- se acaricia el cabello.

-Ahh… Kotetsu… ¿P-puedo…-

-Creo que sí… Puedes meterlo…-

Barnaby al mismo tiempo que comienza a entrar besa a Kotetsu. Perfectamente. Como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro sus cuerpos calzaban de una manera perfecta.

Repetidamente Barnaby besa a Kotetsu, sentía que así su compañero sentiría menos dolor.

-¡Haah~! ¡Ha~!… Haa~ ¡Humh! Hnnñ~…- Kotetsu trataba de ahogar sus gemidos.

-¿Duele?… Si duele podemos detenernos y dejarlo para otra oportunidad… -se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

-No… No te preocupes… Cuando entres completamente… supongo que ya no dolerá…- Kotetsu pone su brazo izquierdo en su frente y muerde fuertemente su labio inferior.

-Viejo… En verdad… No te sobre esfuerces… -le toma de la mano, entrelazan sus dedos y Barnaby lo besa suavemente.

-…Está bien así… No te preocupes por mi, tú sólo termínalo…-

-Kotetsu… ¿Está bien si te digo que ahora me esta haciendo sentir extraño?…-

-¿Excitado, estimulado?-

-No… Para ser sincero… no sé lo que es…-

-Hé… Ahora que estas ebrio hablas cosa que nunca dirías…- Kotetsu comienza a mover sus caderas -…Terminemos esto…-

-Hhmm…~… Kotetsu… me ha~… haces sentir tan bien… ¡Hmm!-

-Haa~… Haah~… Hmg~… Hgg~ ¡Haa~! ¡Ha!… ¡Ha!~…Bunny-chan… Bunny… Bunny…-

-Humm~ Ko-kotetsu… Huug~…-

-B-bunny… -Kotetsu se levanta y queda sentado sobre Barnaby - …Ha~ Haa~ Huh~… Ha~… Gyahh~…-

-…Viejo… Mueves tus caderas tan naturalmente… ¡Hmm~!… Ha~… Haa~…- Barnaby atrae los labios de Kotetsu a lo suyos y lo besa.

-¡Hmmm~! Hmm~… Haah~ Huh~… Bunny… Bunny-chan… No… pares… bésame… Por favor… Quiero quedarme así contigo para siempre… ¡Huh~!-

Kotetsu empuja suavemente a Barnaby hacia atrás dejándolo recostado.

-Kotetsu… Eres un viejo pervertido…-

-Huum~.. Haaa~ ¡Ha~! Hug~ Hmmm~ -Kotetsu comienza a moverse nuevamente.

-¡Huh! Ko-kotetsu… -se levanta un poco apoyado en su codo izquierdo y con su mano derecha acerca a Kotetsu y lo besa.

-Haah~… Bunny… Se siente tan bien… Bunny… Hmm~ Bunny… ¡Hhhmm!~ -Kotetsu muerde el extremo de su labio inferior. Barnaby le toma una de sus manos.

-Haa~… Kotetsu… Viejo, se siente… genial… Huh~… - aprieta un poco la mano de Kotetsu y lo empuja hacia él, lo abraza y besa.

-¡Gya~! Bunny~… -la respiración de ambos estaba acelerada y al juntar sus pechos pudieron sentir como sus corazones latían con gran fuerza y a una gran velocidad - …Quiero… que cuando llegue el sol en la mañana… después de esto nuestra relación se haga más cercana… Bunny… ¡Hum~! -Kotetsu muerde su labio, Barnaby comenzaba a empujar más fuerte.

-…Viejo… No es necesario hablar… Haz un poco de silencio… -Barnaby besa nuevamente a Kotetsu para hacerlo callar.

-¡Hmm~..! B-bunny… ¡Ha~! Detente… me… ¡Ha~! ¡Huh~! Bunny… me…-

-Haa~ …Viejo… Me vengo… -Barnaby abraza fuertemente a Kotetsu.

-B-bunny… Haa~… Hugh~… G-gya… -Barnaby se corre dentro de Kotetsu.

-Ah~… Ah~… Viejo… -La respiración de Barnaby esta tan fuerte y acelerada, al igual que la de Kotetsu.

-_V-viejo… _-Barnaby le susurra en el oído, y cae dormido.

Kotetsu besa suavemente la mejilla de Barnaby, y se endereza quedando sentado sobre le rubio. Después de unos segundos se levanta, acomoda en la cama a Barnaby y limpia todo. Al terminar se sienta junto a su durmiente compañero, le acaricia el cabello y se acuesta a dormir junto a él.

-¡_Ti-ti-ti~! ¡Ti-ti-ti~! ¡Ti-ti-ti~! - A las nueve de la mañana suena la alarma despertador del celular de Barnaby._

_Con sus ojos aún cerrados, estira lentamente su mano para alcanzar su móvil._

_-¿B-bunny? -Kotetsu balbucea al sentir la mano de Barnaby sobre su cabeza._

_-¿¡He!… -rápidamente abre sus ojos y ve a Kotetsu dormido junto a él. En una especie de "shock" se sienta en la cama y frota sus ojos por un largo tiempo. Bosteza acomoda su cabello y vuelve a mirar, pero ahí estaba otra vez Kotetsu, dormido junto a él._

_-… Detenlo… - La alarma aún sonaba._

_-…V-viejo… ¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama?… - alcanza su móvil y detiene el molesto ruido._

_-¿Huh?… Hahaha… Bunny-chan… ¿No recuerdas?… -Barnaby comienza a ver su cuarto detenidamente._

_-¿Por qué hay unas latas de cerveza?.. ¿Por qué mi ropa está toda esparcida por el cuarto?… ¿Por qué tú ropa también esta… -Barnaby pone sus manos en sus mejillas._

_-¿Qué pasa?…-_

_-"¿Qué pasa?"… Viejo… ¡¿Qué demonios me hiciste?… ¡Ah! ¡¿Me violaste?… ¡Viejo pervertido! -Barnaby empuja a Kotetsu fuera de su cama, pero este te agarra fuertemente de las sábanas._

_-¿Disculpa? ¡Tú fuiste el que me violo! -_

_-¡¿Cómo demonios voy a hacer eso? ¡Eres un viejo pervertido…!-_

_-¡Bunny-chan! Anoche bebiste un poco de cerveza y te embriagaste, el ambiente te puso un poco "caluroso" y al final terminamos teniendo- Barnaby le tapa la boca a Kotetsu._

_-¡No lo digas!… -Barnaby se levanta y se da cuenta de que está desnudo. Comienza a temblar._

_-…¿B-bunny…chan?…-_

_-No puede ser verdad… ¡Atch! Siento una bomba en mi cabeza…-_

_-¡Ves! Te duele la cabeza porque te embriagaste y estas sin ropa porque tuvimos… -Barnaby mira con odio a Kotetsu haciéndolo callar._

_-Por favor… Esto no puede salir de aquí… -Barnaby baja su mirada._

_-¡Kya! ¡Bunny-chan está sonrojado! -se abalanza sobre Barnaby - ¡Ah… Tch! B-bunny… Duele…-_

_Barnaby se sonroja, la palabra "duele" le trajo varios recuerdos borrosos._

_-… No me molestes por favor… Tengo que vestirme…-_

_-¡Bunny, Bunny, Bunny! Un último favor… ¿Si?… -Barnaby ya está casi completamente vestido._

_-O.k… ¿Qué quieres?…-_

_-¿Puedes… ayudarme para vestirme?…-_

_-¡¿Huh?-_

_-Mira, esto es de la siguiente manera. Cuando dos hombres tienen… -Barnaby oscurece su mirada, Kotetsu prefiere "censurar" su vocabulario- …Amm… Cuando do chicos intentan hacer un bebe… El que toma el rol de mujer tiene que prestar su trasero, y supongo que tú bien sabes que ésa vía no es para "eso"… Y cuando es la primera vez que se hace con otro hombre… o… ese hombre es muy buen dotado… verás… En pocas palabras, me duele el trasero, no me puedo sentar fácilmente y creo que no podré caminar como las personas normales…-Barnaby se sonroja._

_-B-bueno… S-sólo porque me s-siento responsable por esto… -Junta toda la ropa de Kotetsu y finalmente lo ayuda a vestirse._

_Después de tomar un incómodo desayuno con Kotetsu, Barnaby se va rápidamente al gimnasio para no llegar juntos, pero como Kotetsu no podía caminar bien, terminan llegando juntos._

_-¿Hug? Tiger… Tienes un caminar… extraño… -le comenta Antonio (Rock Bison) a Kotetsu._

_-¿HUH? ¿De verdad? Hahaha…. Que extraño, me siento igual que siempre… Hahaha… -Se ríe de una manera tonta._

_-¡Hoo! ¡Tiger! ¡Barnaby! ¡Vengan un momento por favor! -Fire Emblem cita a Barnaby y a Kotetsu a un lugar apartado del gimnasio._

_-¿Qué ocurre… Fire?… -Kotetsu pregunta temeroso con lo que Fire tenga que decirle._

_-Hehehe… Es un regalo… Estiren sus manos… -le entrega una pequeña cajita -… Ábranla…-_

_Barnaby abre la cajita con desconfianza._

_-…Fire-san… ¿Qué… es… esto?… - Barnaby toma el envase._

_-Esto…- Fire se toma la mano de Kotetsu y les junta las manos - …Esto es… Para que lo usen la próxima vez que lo hagan. Espero no volver a ver a Tiger caminado así otra vez… -Fire se va corriendo._

_-…-_

_-…¿B-bunny-chan?… ¿E-estás bien?… ¿Me quieres golpear?- Tiger le habla tembloroso._

_-No. Creo… que… Creo que la próxima ves lo usaré- Aprieta la mano de Kotetsu, lo besa veloz y se va caminado rápido._

_-¿Eh?… -Kotetsu se sonroja -… Mmmm…. Tendré que comenzar a alimentar a un malhumorado conejo… -Toca sus labios, guarda la pomada y vuelve al montón._

_Fin~_


End file.
